<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? by MadameCristal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200594">Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal'>MadameCristal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Can be Viewed as Canon Compliant with a Divergence at S1E3, Fluff, M/M, Starts in 90s when they're alive and finishes in canon, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Reggie Kissed Alex + 1 Time Alex Kissed Reggie First</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts">PrettyInSoulPunk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angie - thanks for letting me turn your idea into something (hopefully) special. And for being my wonderful friend. ♥</p><p>Disclaimer: The song at the end (and referenced in the title) is by Thompson Square, and credit goes to Meg for the suggestion because I could NOT come up with a title. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I.</strong>
</p><p>The first time they kissed was in eighth grade. They were outside for gym class since it was the soccer unit. And the cheer squad girls were evaluating the boys on who they’d want to kiss.</p><p>Alex wasn’t trying to listen in. It was just that they were talking <em>so loudly. </em>And then he registered what they were saying.</p><p>“Okay so Bobby is obviously number one, right?” the first girl asked.</p><p>“Oh hard agree,” the second girl said.</p><p>“I don’t know. I think I’d go Reggie,” a third girl stated.</p><p>“And nobody wants Football Brad or Baseball Mike? Like the band boys are what’s hot?” another girl clarified.</p><p>“Ew. They’re not <em>in band</em>. They <em>have </em>a band. It’s so different. And also, I’d take Baseball Mike,” a voice added. They didn’t seem to want <em>Alex,</em> but he was happy for his friends. After all, he’d also rather have Baseball Mike. </p><p>“I mean, I’d go for all of Sunset Curve. Well except…” one girl giggled.</p><p>“Right except Alex. Obviously,” the first agreed. The others voiced their agreement as well.</p><p>Oh. So that kind of hurt. Even if he didn’t <em>like </em>girls. He wasn’t so much paying attention anymore - to soccer or the cheerleaders. He just kicked the ground and felt bad, until Reggie walked up.</p><p>“What’s up dude?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh nothing,” he shrugged. Reggie threw an arm around him, and then they were silent. Silent enough for Reggie to hear the cheerleaders continuing their conversation. He frowned.</p><p>“Nothing?” he ground out. He grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged him over in front of the group of girls.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he interrupted them. They stopped talking instantly. </p><p>“Hi Reggie,” one girl giggled and wiggled her fingers. Reggie glared at her.</p><p>“So I heard you talking about how you ladies don’t want to kiss Alex. And I wanted to point out that you’re all idiots who would never be so lucky,” he snarled and then whirled Alex around and pressed their lips together. It was over before Alex had even processed what happened. His cheeks were pink, and his hands gripped Reggie’s hips to keep standing.</p><p>“Oh my god. Reggie! We meant that we wouldn’t kiss him because he’s gay! Why would he even look at us?” one of the cheerleaders rushed to explain. That <em>did </em>make Alex feel better, but not as much as Reggie kissing him in front of the girls had.</p><p>“Oh. Well that’s fine then. Respectful even,” Reggie nodded as a red blush crawled up his neck.</p><p>“We can exclude you too, if you want?” one girl offered. Reggie shook his head.</p><p>“No no. That’s fine. You can include me still,” he winked at them, and they all giggled. Reggie grabbed Alex's hand just as one of the girls spoke up.</p><p>“Wait, Alex can stay if he wants?” she offered. Alex grinned at her.</p><p>“Next time!” he replied happily as he was pulled away by Reggie. They were almost over to Luke and Bobby when Reggie stopped abruptly.</p><p>“Oh man. I forgot to make sure what I did was okay,” Reggie bit his lip nervously. “I didn’t ask to kiss you!”</p><p>“Reg, what you did was awesome! Totally badass,” Alex laughed. Reggie beamed at him. “And full permission to kiss me whenever you think it's needed.”</p><p>“Noted,” Reggie smiled and then resumed his strut back to their friends. </p><p>Middle school went on mostly the same for them after that - except that the cheerleaders demanded Alex sit with <em>them </em>every Friday for lunch. And Reggie insisted on winking at a different cheerleader every Friday as he delivered Alex to his newly designated spot by the cheer captain, Tara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p><p>They were freshman in high school when it happened again. Bobby had spent half of band practice going on about Shelly Miller, who he’d kissed under the bleachers at lunch, while Luke gave him pointers for next time. Reggie was too busy writing a country song to pay much attention, and Alex just sat there quietly. </p><p>The conversation ended rather abruptly though as Luke sped off on his bike in an attempt to be on time for Emily’s dinner, and Bobby went in to make dim sum with his grandparents. Alex walked with Reggie home since his parents were out of town, and Reggie’s parents never seemed to notice when he turned up anyway.</p><p>Alex wasn’t exactly dwelling on it, but he couldn’t get the conversation out of his head either. Not even Reggie interlacing their fingers and swinging their arms to and fro could stop his mind.</p><p>“Whatcha thinking about over there so intently?” Reggie asked.</p><p>“Just Luke and Bobby,” Alex sighed. </p><p>“That’s a <em>lot </em>of intense thinking for <em>Luke and Bobby</em>. I mean, unless you’re thinking about them together?” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows. Alex hadn’t been thinking that <em>at all</em> and tried to ban such images from his brain. </p><p>“I was actually thinking about their discussion on kissing. But now I’m definitely going to think about them <em>together</em> the next time my brain won’t shut off. Thanks for that,” Alex rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Well I hope it’s visually entertaining for you then. But what about the kissing?” Reggie tilted his head.</p><p>“It’s just they had a long conversation, and Luke had so many pointers like he’d done it a million times. I was jealous, okay?” Alex answered.</p><p>“Jealous of kissing Shelly Miller or Luke?” Reggie asked with his face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>“Just kissing in general. Not that I want to kiss girls. But there’s no boys kissing me under the bleachers either,” Alex sighed again. He hated to admit that he felt that way. It seemed petty that he was jealous instead of happy for his friends.</p><p>“Well I kissed you,” Reggie pointed out.</p><p>“A peck in front of the cheerleaders in middle school does <em>not </em>count as kissing,” Alex snorted. He wanted that take your breath away thing that Bobby had been going on and on about. Reggie pulled them to a stop then, when they were still half a mile from Reggie’s beach house.</p><p>“Okay. So what would count as kissing?” Reggie asked as he plopped down in the sand and took off his boots. Alex wasn’t sure exactly where this conversation was leading, but he was glad to have it with Reggie, as opposed to Luke or Bobby. He sat in the sand next to Reggie, legs straight out in front of him.</p><p>“Does it really matter?” Alex asked quietly. Reggie moved slowly then, nudging Alex’s legs apart and crawling up close till their faces were inches apart. </p><p>“It matters, Alex. It’s making you sad. So we’ll just fix it,” Reggie whispered. Alex’s breath hitched, and his heart hammered in his chest. Reggie stared intently at him, as if waiting for permission. Alex’s eyes flicked down to Reggie’s lips, just for a moment. That was all it took for Reggie to press forward and lock their lips together. He was gentle about it; it was a sweet moment. But Alex wanted more - wanted what Bobby had under the bleachers with Shelly Miller. </p><p>So he wrapped his arms around Reggie and pulled him closer. The motion put them off balance, and Alex toppled back into the sand with Reggie on top of him. It didn’t cause Reggie to pull his lips away from Alex though. He just adjusted so he was more comfortably situated on Alex, and then pressed his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Reggie tasted like root beer and leather. Alex tightened his arms around the other boy. When Reggie pulled back, he was panting.</p><p>“Would you say that counts as kissing?” he asked breathlessly. </p><p>“I can see why Bobby wouldn’t shut up about it, yeah,” Alex grinned at him. Reggie wiggled a little and rolled off of Alex to lay next to him in the sand.</p><p>“Hey Reg, thanks,” Alex whispered. </p><p>“Anytime Alex,” he replied and linked their hands together in the sand. They laid there for a long time - not talking or doing anything, just staring out at the ocean as the sun set and the stars twinkled above. </p><p>Freshman year continued on with many more afternoons of Bobby and Luke going on about some girl they’d kissed at a party/dance/under the bleachers. Except that instead of feeling jealous, Alex just looked at Reggie with a secret smile because <em>he got it.</em> Not that Reggie noticed, he was always busy writing his country songs. Alex figured he’d have a whole album in that notebook before they graduated. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III.</strong>
</p><p>It was Christmas Break sophomore year before it happened again. Alex <em>almost</em> didn’t remember what Reggie’s lips felt like at that point. They were at the Christmas Party that Bobby’s grandparents threw every year. Nana's and Pop Pop’s friends were mingling, drinking eggnog (mixed with entirely too much brandy), and occasionally humming along with the Christmas Carols. Luke and Bobby were in the middle of some sort of competition to see who could eat the most gingerbread cookies. Alex stood quietly in the corner, just basking in the happy holiday emotions around him, when Reggie crept up on him from behind. </p><p>“Guess who?” he asked, covering Alex’s eyes with his hands. </p><p>“Well someone very cute based on the voice. Luke?” Alex teased. </p><p>“Lexi,” Reggie whined as the taller boy spun around to face him.</p><p>“Oh hi Reggie!” Alex grinned and tickled his friend’s side. Reggie giggled and leaned into Alex. Nana Wilson came over just as Alex slung an arm around Reggie’s waist to hold him up.</p><p>“Aren’t you boys cute!” she exclaimed. “And look - hanging out under the mistletoe too. Well?” she looked at them expectantly. Alex felt frozen in place - arm still around Reggie’s waist. But Reggie showed no such hesitation. He turned to face Alex and looped his arms around Alex’s neck. And then Reggie leaned up and kissed him. It wasn’t a chaste peck like when they were in middle school, but Reggie also wasn’t sticking his tongue in Alex’s mouth like when they were on the beach. It was just somewhere in between. Reggie’s lips were soft and warm, and Alex could vaguely taste the hot cocoa he’d had earlier. The kiss went on for a solid twenty seconds before Reggie pulled back - just far enough to grin at Alex. </p><p>“My work here is done,” Nana winked at them and flounced away in her red and green tie dye Christmas jumpsuit. Reggie giggled again, and Alex felt his breath on his face. Bobby came over then and interrupted the moment. </p><p>“Nana wrangled you into the mistletoe, huh?” he laughed at them. </p><p>“Mhmm,” Alex nodded and didn’t say anything else. His brain was busy processing the fact that he apparently liked being kissed by Reggie. No, he <em>wanted</em> to be kissed by Reggie - which was a huge problem. Just having a crush on your best friend was a minor problem but knowing what it was like to be kissed by him was so much worse. He shoved down his panic over his newfound crush for later when he was alone and tried to enjoy the evening. </p><p>The party was equal parts wonderful and horrible. Everyone was having a great time and dancing about. He’d even snagged a drink of someone’s eggnog (and promptly decided brandy was <em>not </em>for him). But also, Reggie kept <em>kissing him</em>. Every time one of Nana’s friends danced over to them, Reggie would pull him in for a kiss under the mistletoe. It was heady and consuming, and Alex never wanted it to stop, even though he knew it would.</p><p>Alex was right, of course, no matter how much he wished he wasn’t. The next day, it was as if the party had been completely normal, and not life-changing in the least. Reggie spent half the day with his head in his country lyrics notebook while Luke and Bobby alternated between wrestling matches and riffing on their guitars. Alex banged on his drums until he’d made the decision to keep his crush a secret from all of his bandmates. It would probably go away on its own anyway.</p><p>Sophomore year was marginally different after <em>The Mistletoe Incident</em> (as Alex had taken to calling it in his head). Alex noticed <em>everything</em> that Reggie did. His crush did not go away as he had hoped. Instead, every time he noticed something new about Reggie, he liked him more. By the time they were ready to start Junior Year, Alex was big enough to admit that his crush had morphed into something more akin to love rather than simply like or lust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV.</strong>
</p><p>Alex didn’t know why he’d agreed to go to the Junior Year Cheerleaders Sleepover. He didn’t <em>have</em> to go; the girls would have understood. At first, it was just going to be the twelve girls on the squad and him, which would have been fine. Except then Tara wanted to add boys to the sleepover because her parents weren’t actually going to check or care who was in their basement on a Friday night. Suddenly all the members of Sunset Curve were all invited and eight of the soccer boys. Which Alex <em>knew</em> was because Zac on the soccer team was gay, and Tara was trying to play matchmaker. But Alex had agreed and there was no turning back now.</p><p>Truth or Dare had sounded like a fine game, especially after Tara had brandished her illicit stash of wine coolers. It wasn’t Spin the Bottle or 7 Minutes in Heaven, so he’d (incorrectly) reasoned that there’d be no forced kissing. Except that Natalie’s last “truth” for Bobby had been “who do you have a crush on”, and Alex wanted no part of a question like <em>that </em>being asked of <em>him. </em>So he’d chosen “dare”.</p><p>“I dare you to make out with someone in this room,” Tara said with a wink. Alex prayed for the ground to swallow him up on the spot. It was a setup, of course. He could <em>see Z</em>ac giving him a “come hither” look out of the corner of his eye. <em>He didn’t even know Zac all that well. How could he be sure he wanted to kiss him? </em>It was his overthinking - and perhaps a little panic - that allowed him to be distracted. That was the only explanation for the fact that he didn’t realize Reggie had crawled across the circle until he was right in front of him.</p><p>“You were gonna pick me, right ‘Lex?” Reggie questioned softly. Alex was definitely <em>not </em>going to pick Reggie, but his ability to talk seemed to have left him. Plus, Reggie had that wide-eyed look that Alex could never say no to, so he just nodded instead. Reggie beamed at him and crawled into his lap.</p><p>And then Reggie’s hand was on the back of his neck, Reggie’s lips were on his lips, Reggie’s tongue was in his mouth. Alex’s focus narrowed down to just the boy on his lap - cheerleaders and soccer players be damned. He wrapped his arms around Reggie and let his fingers slide just under the hem of Reggie’s shirt. Reggie nipped at his bottom lip, and Alex let out a little moan. Which wasn’t at all embarrassing because Reggie just kissed him harder so that nobody would hear. Alex moved his hands so that they gripped Reggie’s hips under his shirt, as if that was the only thing anchoring him to the world. Reggie tugged at Alex’s hoodie and pulled it up over his head, barely breaking their kiss at all before he was licking back into Alex’s mouth. Belatedly, Alex heard the whistles and the shouts as he pulled back from Reggie.</p><p>“Oh god,” Alex murmured while Tara cackled next to him. See if he cheered for <em>her </em>at another pep rally. But he wasn’t really angry because Reggie was giving him that smile that made his heart melt, and that made it all worth it. Except then Reggie made a move to get up, and Alex’s hands tightened on his waist in panic. Alex widened his eyes at Reggie and hoped he could see how much Alex needed him to <em>not move</em> or the whole evening was going to take a much more embarrassing turn. Reggie smirked at him, and Alex wasn’t sure if it was his silent plea that alerted him or that he could <em>feel</em> the situation.</p><p>“You planning on staying there all night, Reggie?” Tara asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex just <em>knew </em>she knew. He narrowed his eyes at her. He was revoking her best girl friend card and giving the honor to Natalie.</p><p>“Yup,” Reggie replied, popping the “p” and wiggling in Alex’s lap till he was more comfortable. Alex thought he was going to die, but at least Reggie wasn’t getting up. Instead, Reggie slung his arms around Alex’s neck and nestled close.</p><p>“Well okay then. We’ll skip Reggie’s turn. Who's next?” Tara faced back to the circle and engaged the group in the game. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“You okay, ‘Lex?” Reggie whispered so that no one would hear.</p><p>“Yeah, Reg, I’m great,” Alex answered. Reggie smiled at him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Good. Because I’ll be here all night,” Reggie laughed and wiggled around again. Alec groaned and rested his head on Reggie’s shoulder.</p><p>Things did <em>not </em>return to normal - whatever that had been - for the remainder of Junior Year. Alex sat next to Natalie on Fridays for lunch, and Reggie insisted on kissing him on the cheek every time he left Alex with the cheerleaders (not even one wink was given to any of the girls). Reggie also took to sitting on Alex’s lap for pep rallies and soccer games. Alex was <em>sure</em> he knew what he was doing, but they never talked about it. Reggie was just Reggie - sweet, adorable, flirty - only he had turned that solely onto Alex. And Alex? Well he was fucking in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V.</strong>
</p><p>The last time Reggie kissed Alex when they were alive, he didn’t <em>know</em> it was the last time. It was before the warmup for their show at the Orpheum. They were all so excited for their big performance. Luke had reiterated like <em>twelve</em> times that day<em> alone</em> that it was going to change their lives. </p><p>They were in the dressing room for the opening act when it happened. Luke and Bobby were off searching for pre-show snacks. Alex was sitting on the couch next to where Reggie’s leather jacket was slung for the show. The boy in question was currently bouncing up and down in front of Alex in just his ripped jeans and thin white shirt. </p><p>“Alex,” he exclaimed excitedly, “this is really it!” Alex also felt the excitement in his bones. Before he could blink, Reggie sat on him - straddling Alex with his hands braced on the back of the couch. Alex’s cheeks flushed pink, but he didn’t say anything - afraid that he might ruin whatever was about to happen. Reggie leaned down then and slotted their lips together. Alex felt like Reggie was pouring all his excitement and hope for the future into the kiss. As if he could make them successful with just a single kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around Reggie and pulled him close. For a moment, Alex let himself pretend that the kiss would last forever - that it meant the same thing to Reggie as it did to him. Reggie pulled back to beam at him just as Luke and Bobby came back into the room.</p><p>“We got Oreos and Pringles...hey!” Luke said startled. </p><p>“Whatcha kissing Alex for?” Bobby asked with a chuckle. </p><p>“For luck!” Reggie declared and leaned down to pepper more kisses all over Alex’s face and neck. Alex giggled as Reggie’s lips landed on his collarbone. </p><p>“Oh. Are you going to kiss us too?” Luke questioned with his face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>“Nope. You’re not lucky,” Reggie laughed and stuck his tongue out. Luke pouted and Bobby just grinned like he knew something they didn’t.</p><p>“Are you guys about ready to do sound check or no?” Bobby asked as he shoved an Oreo in his mouth. Luke nodded as Reggie hopped up off Alex. Alex quickly followed Reggie up off the couch and made sure Reggie had his leather jacket. </p><p>The sound check was the best that Sunset Curve had ever sounded. Alex was in the zone on the drums even as he watched Reggie seducing his mic and singing with Luke. Bobby grinned like a loon as the sweat poured off him. That moment - that performance of <em>Now or Never</em> - was one that Alex filed away to cherish later. He resolved as Reggie told him to own his awesomeness that he was going to tell his friend how he felt right after the show. </p><p>Unfortunately, that was the last night of Alex's life. Things did change - as Luke had predicted - but not in the way they had expected. But that wasn’t the end for them, because the universe still had one more miracle to give - a second chance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+1</strong>
</p><p>Dying was the second worst thing that had ever happened to Alex Mercer. Second, of course, because it was preceded by watching the boy he loved more than anything die first - and he'd never even told him how he felt. That is to say, Alex had <em>trauma </em>when they suddenly landed in Julie Molina’s life a mere hour after their lives had ended. And to top off the list of no-good-what-the-fuck-things, it had apparently been <em>25 years. </em></p><p>Despite Luke repeatedly trying to make the best of their situation, Alex wasn’t feeling so great about it. Yes, people could hear them play music. People could even <em>see </em>them play when it was with Julie. But Reggie’s house was a bike shack, Luke was spending time crying when he thought nobody would notice, and Alex was just <em>not okay.</em> He was panicked and stressed, and he just wanted his mind to stop for a minute. He was <em>this close</em> to poofing out for a solo stroll down Hollywood Boulevard after his pacing and frantic exit, when he heard Luke leave. Which left Reggie alone in the garage. Alex peeked in the window to see Reggie had pulled out his country songbook. Standing there - staring through the window at Reggie - Alex felt himself breathe, and suddenly he didn’t want to leave anymore.</p><p>He moved slowly to the couch and sat down next to the other boy. Reggie didn’t say anything - didn’t even look up from his notebook - just held out his arm to let Alex decide what he needed. Alex grabbed his hand and played with his rings - absently noting that they were the exact same as they had been last time he’d looked at them. That Reggie smelled the exact same. That he was the same boy he’d been in love with for years. No matter how many things changed around them, Reggie (and Luke) would always be there. They sat there like that for almost an hour, with Reggie scribbling one handed and Alex playing with his fingers. </p><p>“Reg?” Alex asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>“Hmm?” Reggie looked over at him.</p><p>“You ever going to sing one of those songs?” he questioned.</p><p>“Oh. I mean eventually, I guess. Why?” Reggie replied.</p><p>“You want to sing one for me?” Alex smiled softly and kissed Reggie knuckles before letting go of his hand.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah,” Reggie nodded and cleared his throat. His voice was sweet and smooth as he sang - not even bothering to look down at his notebook - instead just staring at Alex.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<br/>
Are we gonna do this or what?<br/>
I think you know I love you a lot<br/>
I think we've got a real good shot<br/>
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"</em>
</p><p>Alex basked in the sound of Reggie’s voice and the way it made him feel - and of course, it seemed to be a poetic message just for him.</p><p>“Reg, I love you,” Alex said finally and then held his breath.Reggie smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Love you too, ‘Lex,” Reggie replied easily. Alex shook his head. He had to make sure Reggie<em> really</em> understood.</p><p>“I mean I’m in love with you, Reggie. I’ve been in love with you for years - maybe since that day you kissed me on the beach, but definitely since that Christmas with the mistletoe at Bobby’s. I love your dedication to writing your country songs. I love that you’ve walked me to lunch every Friday since we were in middle school. I love that Advanced Math makes you smile as much as Willie Nelson. I love that you kiss me on the cheek all the time without even thinking about it. I love that you can make me smile even when I want to cry. I love that you never quite let anything get you down. But if you ever were down, I’d be there for you like you always are for me. Because I am madly hopelessly in love with you,” Alex told him. Reggie just stared at him for a moment, and then his face broke out in the biggest smile Alex had ever seen. </p><p>“I’m in love with you too, Alex. I just kinda thought you already knew that, and we’d talk about it when you were ready?” Reggie beamed at him. Alex slowly processed this information combined with the way that Reggie had been acting for years and the song he'd just sang. Alex surged forward then and crushed his lips with Reggie’s. He could <em>feel</em> Reggie smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close. Alex pulled his face back just enough to rest against Reggie’s forehead.</p><p>“So that’s what it takes to get you to <em>finally </em>kiss me first, huh?” Reggie teased. “Guess I’ll just write you a bunch of love songs then.”</p><p>“Not that I’d ever complain at hearing you sing me a love song. But I didn't know you were waiting for me to kiss you...” Alex trailed off. Reggie laughed - full and bright - and pushed Alex’s jean jacket off and onto the floor. He trailed kisses down Alex’s neck.</p><p>“Well it <em>was </em>always me kissing you first. I figured if you were really into me, one day you’d kiss me first instead,” Reggie shrugged off his flannel and leaned back onto the huge throw pillow. Alex followed his movements and crawled onto Reggie’s lap to straddle him. </p><p>“Well then let me be very clear,” Alex murmured as leaned down to kiss Reggie. Had anyone been around, the kiss would have bordered on indecent. But as they were alone, Alex felt no qualms as he tugged Reggie’s shirt up and over his head. He sucked gently on Reggie’s neck - so as not to leave <em>too </em>much of a mark - just as Reggie moaned lowly. Alex leaned back to grin wickedly.</p><p>“Mhmm. You should be clear like that <em>all</em> the time. And also, without your shirt,” Reggie rambled deliriously as Alex leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his abs. Reggie stared at him with hooded eyes. And then Reggie’s hands were all over him - his arms, his chest, his back, his neck. Alex lost track of time as Reggie’s lips found his again. He only cared that Reggie touched him, kissed him, loved him. And Reggie did just that.</p><p>After that afternoon, Alex felt decidedly better about their afterlife. He wouldn't say it was because he was being kissed breathless routinely (even though he was), but because he was loved by the person he loved most in the world. He still had his moments of anger (when they realized Bobby stole their music), panic (when they landed their first gig requiring a full setlist), and sadness (on his birthday when he realized he was never actually going to turn 18). But Reggie was there for all of those moments - to just sit with him in the quiet when he needed, to cuddle with him when they were <em>not</em> sleeping every night, and to remind him he was loved. Sometimes Reggie was the one who needed comfort, and Alex was there to hold him while he counted the stars on the beach where his house used to be. Of course, Alex was always happy to remember that he could kiss Reggie first whenever he wanted. And he did - more times than either he or Reggie could ever count.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!</p><p>Come play with me on <a href="http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>